


The cat who chases the iris

by pandanyan



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: Kato Shigeaki is a desperate writer on a deadline and a severe case of writers block. He finds his muse that comes crashing into him...literally.





	The cat who chases the iris

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from LJ: My first ever solely KoyaShige fic! (with a JunDa cameo if you can spot them ;) ) Happy Birthday Koyama! <3

_“…He silently gazed at the open sea before him as the gentle waves that rocked his quaint fishing boat lulled him into tranquillity. It was nice to get away from it all. From the crowds of cheering fans, the flash of cameras in his face and the stench of expensive hairspray that sometimes stung his eyes….and…. ASDFGHJKL”_  
  
“AAARGH!!!”  
  
Contrary to popular belief, a writer’s life wasn’t filled with exciting experiences or worldly travels that they could come home and gush over their expensive laptops which would later instantly be published into bestseller hardcovers and they’d reap from the royalties while they go on their next adventure.  At least, that’s what Shige thought people would _think_ his life was like. He didn’t really know, to be honest. But he knew for sure that his life was the exact opposite of that.  
  
He had a whacked out sleep schedule, was on his third mug of coffee of the morning…night? Oh it was still night. To top it off the keyboard of his 5 year old laptop was giving him problems and he was on his third deadline extension. He could practically _hear_ his editor breathing down his neck. Shige wasn’t even halfway done with his novel and he really didn’t know how he could continue. The worst case of writer’s block. On a good day the words would just _flow_. But today it just wasn’t happening. His tap was completely clogged.  
  
With a sigh he took a long look at the mess that was his apartment and shrugged his shoulders. He needed to get out of the house and maybe the change of scenery would trigger his creative juices. He checked the time on his phone and briefly considered if he wanted some company tonight. He was pretty much in his hermit mode so he hadn’t been in touch with any of his friends lately. But somehow he thought against it and decided to be a lone wolf tonight and so he headed to a nearby pub.  
  


  
***********

He had no idea how he ended up in a night club instead. As Shige awkwardly took a sip of his beer he sighed, it was a change of scenery alright. He glanced at the moving bodies on the dance floor, the bass was too heavy for his liking and he got elbowed twice by the couple making out next to him at the bar. Just as he took another heavy swig of his beer something much heavier and larger than a bony elbow came crashing into his side effectively spilling his drink and something else on his shirt.  
  
“Ohmygodimsosososorry!!” Came a shrill voice from the general vicinity of his shoulder.  
  
“Whaat?” Shige called over the heavy music and eyed the tall lanky man that had just barrelled into him who staggered into an upright position. His eyes blown wide at the mess on Shige’s shirt.  
  
“I said I’m sorry!” He yelled and stretched out every syllable as if Shige was deaf, heck he might have even been signing to him.  
  
Shige looked at his shirt, _white_ shirt and saw the mess of beer and what might have been a fruity cocktail. “Oh.”  
  
“Here, I’ll clean you up!” The other man gestured to the restrooms and before he could even protest he was being pulled along by his sleeve past the crowd of dancers and straight into the mens’ room where he could finally hear himself think.  
  
He watched the man as he guided him near the sinks; tall, long limbs, nicely tanned and his hair looked soft and slightly ruffled. He had a gentle aura about him as he looked at Shige with kind eyes and an apologetic smile. And then he was giggling.  
  
“I’m really sorry about that! My friends tend to get a little rowdy and they said I should get a manlier drink, I didn’t know they’d literally fling me at the bar!” He said with a laugh and shook his head while he took out a packet of moist tissues from his back pocket (Shige paused to figure out how in the world could his fit anything into those tight jeans?).  
  
He looked back at Shige with a smile that crinkled his already narrow eyes and somehow he was compelled to give an uneasy smile back, “Um…it’s okay?”  
  
The tall stranger giggled again and dropped to his knees. Shige’s eyes widened as alarm bells were ringing in his head; Code Red!! CODE RED!!  
  
“WHOA WHOA THERE!!” Shige shrieked and the other man merely looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow and then a snorted laugh as he realised his position.  
  
“OH! I’m just gonna clean you off, don’t worry!” He spoke in a gentle manner as if he were talking to a child or an injured animal. He reached over to the sink to dampen the tissue and brought it to the hem of Shige’s shirt where their combined drinks had spilled.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’m an expert at this kind of stuff. I’m a natural clutz so this happens a lot to me.”  
  
“You’re always cleaning people off in night club toilets?” Shige just had to say it and the man chuckled.  
  
“No, silly! I meant myself.” He smiled and continued his work and Shige was having some very VERY uncomfortable thoughts looking at the top of the man’s head like that. It was bobbing up and down with the effort of scrubbing at the stain and from his view it looked really wrong.  
  
“I haven’t seen you around here though. First time clubber?”  
  
Shige gulped as he saw the man crouch lower, seemingly trying to scrub off a stubborn stain that may have travelled to his pants. “Not…really my kind of thing. Just trying something new.”  
  
“I see…” The man’s voice trailed off in a tone Shige couldn’t quite place, but he was getting nervous.  
  
He nearly screeched in horror and slight embarrassment as the door opened and a blond spikey haired man stumbled in. Shige recognised him as half of the couple of guys that were making out next to him. He regarded the two of them before shrugging and walking into a stall.  
  
“What? Were you scared we’d get caught?” The other man’s pink lips curled into a teasing smirk as he giggled again and Shige could’ve sworn that giggle was doing things to him and his sigh of relief may have been a little half-hearted as the man finally stood up.  
  
“All done now! Again, I’m sorry about that. Do you want me to buy you a beer to make up for it?” He smiled kindly and Shige shakily waved his hand. “N…no need. You’ve done more than enough, thank you.” He gave another uneasy smile for good measure.  
  
“Ah okay. It’s Koyama by the way.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
That damn giggle, “My name. It’s Koyama Keiichiro.  My friends call me Kei-chan though.”  
  
Shige nodded, “Koyama-kun…”  
  
The man…Koyama shrugged, “Good enough. What about you, Mr. stranger?” He curled his lips into a slight smirk and crap he forgot his name.  
  
“Um…Kato Shigeaki.”  
  
And then it was a full blown grin and _oh_ he had cute teeth too. “Shige then.” He giggled and made his way to the door, “I’ll see you around, Shige-chan~”  
  
When Shige got home that night…morning? He didn’t get back to writing, he was still clogged up but he definitely felt something move; a hidden plotline or something. Instead, he dived into his bed and his dreams were filled with long, lanky limbs and giggles.  
  


************

As far as his novel went, there was some progress. At least he wrote one more sentence, another descriptive metaphor though and he flinched at Masuda’s screech over the phone when the editor asked him how work was coming along.  
  
Despite that he felt better about himself; he knew he just needed another prod in the right direction. More unclogging needed to be done. He frequented that same nightclub for the next two days, he wouldn’t admit it but he did kind of hoped that he would bump into Koyama again. There was something about him that seemed so…casual and natural. He could easily find his words and spoke with no hesitance at all. Something Shige wished he could do in his writing right now.  
  
He did see Koyama those nights at the club, but they were always on opposite sides; Shige would linger by the bar while Koyama frequented the dance floor, effortlessly swaying to the music. The tall man was almost always surrounded by people, on both nights Shige noted he moved with two different crowds. Shige didn’t really have to wonder why, who wouldn’t want to be around that ball of sunshine?  
On the third night he accidentally caught the other man’s gaze from across the room. Koyama’s eyes practically lit up and he waved his arm happily at him. Shige awkwardly raised his hand at him but didn’t dare to cross the threshold and join Koyama. His sudden shyness crept up on him and he felt intimidated by the other guy’s loud friends.  
  
That night, he managed to write a paragraph. The words didn’t flow but they did come to him slowly. He pushed himself to complete a few more pages before collapsing head-first onto his desk for some much needed sleep.  
  
He woke up with a start and an uncomfortable stickiness in his pants, the remnants of his dream still lingering in his fogged up mind. Shige shook his head to somehow clear them but the image was still there. Koyama’s naked body writhing and crying out pleasured moans while riding him….on a fishing boat.  
  


************

 

“Okay, so obviously this club…thing isn’t working out for you. You said you needed a change of scenery then change it again!” Massu spoke on the other side of the phone and Shige sighed and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Oh and this time make sure it’s at a place where you can bring your laptop with you? You know, that might help?”  His editor spoke this time in a softer tone.  
  
Shige rolled his eyes, “Yeah and let the general public watch me yell and curse at my keyboard.”  
  
“I’m serious, Shige. Nakamaru-san won’t let me extend another deadline.”  
  
He took his editor’s advice and shoved his laptop in his bag and ventured out for a place with some good wifi reception and better food. After circling the row of shops for the third time he finally decided on a quaint family-owned ramen shop.  
  
“Welco—Ah! Shige!”  
  
Shige paused at the entrance and blinked in confusion. He blinked even more as Koyama approached him with a wide grin. Fate really had a funny way in messing with him.  
  
“I never would’ve expected to run into you _here_! Are you stalking me?” He playfully narrowed his eyes and Shige choked, “What? No!” He continued spluttering at the thought and allowed Koyama and that _darn_ giggle of his to pull him by the hand further into the restaurant and he was promptly sat down at a table.  
  
“Just give me a minute ok?” He said with a quick wink as he shoved a menu into Shige’s hands and spun on his heel to attend to another table of customers.  
  
Shige watched him from behind, this Koyama was different. He hummed slowly to himself thinking how much one person could change depending on the ambience. This Koyama looked _softer_. Maybe it was the homely look he was going for with the grey hoodie he wore with some loose worn out jeans in contrast to the form fitting and flashy clothes he would wear in the night club. The lilac apron he wore over his clothes was even more endearing and Shige shamefully looked away as their eyes met across the room once again; Koyama’s crinkling around the edges as he smiled fondly at Shige.  
  
“So have you decided yet?” It was only then that Shige had realised he hadn’t even read the menu.  
  
“Um…I’m not sure...”  
  
“Oh, are you planning on doing some work here? Do you need wifi? We just had ours set up.” He quickly jotted down the passcode on a piece of paper and handed it over. Shige had to fight back another fond smile, Koyama liked to talk fast and he was surprised at how easy it was to understand him. He looked at the piece of paper as Koyama rambled on about getting Shige the daily special anyway and left him once again to place the order at the kitchen.  
  
The food was good and the ambience was greater. Shige could easily find his words coming to him as his fingers flew briskly over the keyboard in concentration. It was a small shop and there were only a handful of customers, mainly old couples and businessmen so it wasn’t really loud. The loudest thing there was Koyama himself as he chatted happily with the customers and the other staff. It was a comforting sound to Shige. Whenever he heard Koyama giggle at something someone said or probably even his own lame wise crack Shige shivered.  
  
He lost track of time and before he knew it the sun had gone down and he was the only one left aside from an elderly couple eating dinner in the far corner of the restaurant. He nearly jumped as Koyama slid into the seat opposite him and set down a glass of ice tea in front of him. “Hi.” He smiled warmly pushing the glass towards Shige.  
  
The other man gave an unsure smile, “Hi…I didn’t order this.” He hesitated but then Koyama laughed and shook his head, “It’s for you anyway, silly. What’re you working on anyway? You look so focused you’ve got lines on your forehead here.” He mocked the other by frowning and pointing to his own forehead. Shige couldn’t help but snort and took a sip of the ice tea, too sweet for his liking but it felt nice going down his throat.  
  
“I’m working on a novel.” He said simply and laughed again as Koyama’s eyes went wide, probably the widest he’s ever seen them go.  
  
“You’re a writer! Wow I would’ve never expected that. You’re cooler than I expected.” He grinned and Shige didn’t know if he should feel slightly insulted by that, “Hey…”  
  
“So what’re you writing about?” He tilted his head; he could tell Koyama was curious to look at the screen of his laptop. Shige chuckled to himself as he finished typing a lingering sentence across his keyboard; one that would finally conclude the promised chapters he’d have to send over to Massu before the deadline, Koyama was still trying to read over the screen.  
  
“It’s about a male idol who wants to get away from it all, he’s pressured by the demands of society and his role as a public figure so he finds peace on a fishing boat.” Once he finished his explanation he looked up to see Koyama staring at him in contemplation, he suddenly felt vulnerable at sharing his idea…it was probably the first time he’d discuss anything about his novels to someone other than his editing team.  
  
Koyama hummed before smiling gently, “Sounds like idol-san could use the break. Can I read a bit?” He bit his lip tentatively and this was the first time Shige ever saw the man to be shy, it was endearing. Answering with a small smile of his own he slowly turned his laptop to face the other man, “Sure, go ahead.”  
  
He watched Koyama read the lines and laughed a little behind his hand at the ever-shifting expressions on the other man’s face. It was the first time he ever saw someone read his work with so much emotion that he hadn’t realised the time and that Koyama had read the entire manuscript.  
  
“Shige…that was interesting. I want to read more!” Koyama looked up at him with a look that made a warm blush creep up the author’s neck at that positive reaction. “Thanks. This’s only the first half that I need to send over to my editor though but I’m hoping to finish the book before the end of the month.”  
  
Koyama grinned and nodded enthusiastically, “It’ll definitely be a bestseller! Ah but…is it okay if I give some suggestions?” He started shyly again but his expression morphed into a warm smile at Shige’s encouraging nod.  
  
“There’s so much negativity in the character’s life...it makes me feel sad for him. He needs support, you know…maybe a good friend to be by his side that keeps him grounded. Something like that.” Koyama started tentatively but quickly moved to say, “Of course that’s just what I think…I don’t know any of this stuff. I just feel bad if someone’s sad…” He laughed a little to himself and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Shige just smiled back at him and thanked him for the suggestion and that he would think about it. It was getting late and so as he made his way back to his apartment ideas were already swirling around in his head just waiting to flow out.

**************

As promised, he managed to get the chapters done and sent over to Massu just in time. The editor was ecstatic that Shige finally managed to pull through and was even more impressed as a week later two more chapters came his way.  
  
“Wow Shige!” The editor’s happy smile was almost blinding as he sipped on his coffee, “Whatever you’re doing please continue! This stuff’s great.” They met up at a nearby café for Massu to go over the final draft of the manuscript before he could send it over to the publisher. Shige beamed in pride at finally getting his work done.  
  
“Unless it’s drugs! Please don’t tell me you’ve resorted to drugs to get this done because Shige, as your editor and moreover your friend I strictly—“  
  
“Oh my God I’m not on drugs!” Shige interrupted the man and they both burst out into hysterical laughter. Shige smiled to himself softly as his laughter calmed down, equating Koyama to a drug probably did make sense. Somehow he couldn’t get enough of the man’s presence.

  
***************

Shige entered the ramen shop in high spirits. The place was quite busy that night and for a while Shige was unsure if Koyama was even working that night but he still took his usual seat and waited for the man. Sure enough he saw Koyama emerge from the kitchen carrying several bowls of hot ramen and quickly served a table just behind him. The man had walked completely past his table before doing a double-take. “Oh Shige!” The man quickly returned to the table with wide eyes.  
  
“I’m so so sorry! I nearly didn’t see you there. Do you want your usual? Sorry it’ll take some time because there are so many people tonight and we’re understaffed…it’s just me and the chef…” His words came tumbling out and Shige felt sorry for the man who looked exhausted but was still smiled at him gently, it was somehow attractive.  
  
“Sure, it’s fine. Take your time. I was hoping to talk to you later too. I have something to tell you.” Shige’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at the expression on Koyama’s face.  
  
“Aah! Why did you say something like that? Now I’ll be wondering what it is the whole night.” Koyama faked a pout and upon Shige’s unimpressed look the man just grinned and left.  
  
It was nearly midnight as the last group of drunken salarymen left the restaurant and Koyama collapsed in the bench opposite Shige with a sigh as he threw his head back. “I’m so tiiired~” He whined as he stretched his arms above his head and the author just watched him in amusement, “Otsukare.”  
  
“So what was it that you wanted to tell me?” Koyama asked in mid-yawn.  
  
Shige smiled softly before pulling out a book from his bag and handing it to the waiter, “It’s the first copy. I wanted you to have it.”  
Koyama stared at the hardcover in his hands and back at Shige in awe, “Oh my God you did it! Congratulations!! I knew you could do it!”  
  
Shige laughed in amusement as Koyama flailed about excitedly and practically threw himself across the table to give him an awkward one-armed hug. “I’m so so so happy for you!” His words were muffled in Shige’s shoulder and the man could practically feel the rising blush creeping up his neck, he knew Koyama would be happy for him but the reaction was just too adorable coming from the other man.  
  
“But Shige…are you sure?” The man then switched his excitable tone to a shy whisper as he sat back down on his seat, “I mean…giving this to me? It’s the first copy…shouldn’t you give it to someone more important?”  
  
Shige coughed slightly and wiped his nose nervously. Shit, he was caught. “Wh….what do you mean by that?” He disguised his nerves with a coy smile and Koyama chuckled softly.  
  
“I don’t know…like give it to your parents maybe? Or your editor…I’m…I’m just a guy who works at a ramen shop.” He shrugged to himself and idly picked at some food crumbs left on the table that he’d probably have to clean up very soon.  
  
“You helped me a lot you know? When I couldn’t write, being around you made it easier. So I want you to have it. You’re a very important part of the writing process.” Shige said it simple and clear and Koyama’s eyes crinkled with a smile and he giggled again, “Oh Shige…thank you! I’ll read it and let you know what I think….”  
  
The author smiled as Koyama fondly stroked the spine of the book and briefly flipped through the pages, “Oh I know! Let’s go celebrate. We definitely have to celebrate this! Let’s go to the night club!” Koyama grabbed onto Shige’s hands excitably, his eyes all lit up with life that Shige was slightly taken aback, “Weren’t you tired a minute ago?” He raised an eyebrow at the man who was quick to shake his head.  
  
“Nope! Your good news just gave me a boost of energy and I want to celebrate with Shige-chan!” He grinned and Shige would’ve grinned back if not for the thought of spending time in that loud club and the possibility of bumping into Koyama’s rowdy friends. He really wasn’t up for any other kind of social interaction right now.  
  
Somehow seeing his uneasiness, Koyama’s smile softened, “Or…does Shige want to spend more alone time with his muse?”  
Shige choked, “Muse?” He hesitated a little, but with one look at the small smirk that formed on Koyama’s lips he knew he shouldn’t fight it, “Well…my editor did ask for a sequel…”  
  


*****************

They really planned to spend a quiet night as Shige let Koyama into his apartment. He apologised for the mess and led Koyama to the couch were he immediately relaxed on it; all sprawled across its length. Koyama tried to supress a yawn but it eventually came out and Shige laughed, “Your eyes look smaller than usual. Sure you don’t want to just skip straight to bed?”  
  
Koyama gave a sleepy smile and stretched even more, the hem of his t-shirt riding up revealing a nice tempting patch of skin, “Is that an invitation, Shige-chan?”  
  
The next thing Shige knew, he was kneeling on the floor by the couch as Koyama stretched his neck up to meet him halfway to mesh their lips together in a kiss. Koyama hummed as Shige gently sucked on his bottom lip and pushed him further into the couch. He pecked his lips once more before moving apart to breathe. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Koyama said with a wide smile.  
  
Shige leaned over him and captured his lips again and again until Koyama was making soft pleased noises against him. He pulled back and chuckled softly when Koyama whined. “Do you want to do more?” He asked against the other man’s neck and Koyama wordlessly nodded.  
  
They both stumbled into Shige’s bedroom, kissing and running their hands all over one another while trying to shed their clothes at the same time. They ended up in a tangle on the bed with Shige’s shirt already off while Koyama’s own t-shirt was stuck at his elbows.  
Koyama giggled helplessly as he squirmed on the bed trying to get his shirt off until Shige finally gave in and whipped it off him. “Ah, Shige you saved me~” Koyama giggled again and Shige dove in for his lips once more. “God, the things your giggling does to me.” Shige admitted in between their kisses. He finally slipped his tongue in and Koyama moaned at the contact, eagerly seeking his tongue with his own.  
  
“I’m so glad you accidentally crashed into me at that club.” Shige sighed as they parted for breath. It was then that Koyama had a coy smile and guiltily chewed on his bruised lip.  
  
“That…wasn’t exactly an accident.”  
  
“Eh?” Shige paused in the midst of unbuttoning Koyama’s jeans.  
  
“I…kind of saw you sitting alone at the bar and I said out loud that you looked hot so my friend, Tegoshi…well he’s more of a direct kind of guy you know? He just kept shoving me towards the bar to go talk to you and in the end he literally flung me at you.” Koyama spoke like a bullet train and gave a faux-innocent smile, “Are you mad?”  
  
Well, that was one way to get into a guy’s pants. Shige rolled his eyes and promptly pulled Koyama’s jeans off his lanky legs, “Doesn’t make a difference. You’re still my muse.”  
  
“Yay!” Koyama giggled once more and Shige was about to go crazy with want hearing that sound. He dove once more to capture the man’s lips as he rolled his hips to grind against him causing even more sinful noises. They fumbled around after a while until they were both finally naked and moving desperately against each other; Koyama was whining and scratching blunt nails down Shige’s arms.  
  
“Sh..Shige…I want you…hurry…” He keened and Shige reluctantly pull away and looked at his bedside table. “I don’t exactly have…stuff…” He said bluntly and Koyama thrashed his feet against the bed in what looked like a temper tantrum. “Oh God I could strangle you now!” He reached grabby hands at the other man’s throat which just only made him look even more adorable with the way his cheekbones were flushed all the way down to his chest and his hair was in a mess.  
  
In the end, Shige had to sacrifice his very expensive hand lotion (because writers hands get worn out pretty easily, he needed the good stuff!) as Koyama was now inserting two fingers into himself and crying out in frustration. Not that Shige would miss that lotion seeing that it earned him this erotic view.  Seeing Koyama panting and moaning as he moved his hips to fuck himself on his own fingers, Shige took matters into his own hands and shoved Koyama to lie down on his back once more.  
  
Shige then learned that Koyama was extra responsive when he was sleepy. He reacted to every subtle touch and movement he made as Shige thrusted in and out of him. “AAH! THERE!! THERE!!” Koyama practically wailed as Shige figured he probably found his prostate. He changed the angle of his thrusts, throwing Koyama’s legs over his shoulders and moving his hips quicker to aim at that spot.  
  
It was over in a whirlwind as Koyama shrieked, his knuckles turning white with the way he was gripping on the bedsheet as he spilt cum all over Shige’s fist around him. Shige could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head as Koyama’s trembling body tightened around him in his aftershock and he came spilling into his now lover’s clenching body.  
  
Barely a chance to move and clean themselves up, the two collapsed in a pile of panting, exhausted bodies and fell into a deep sleep.

  
***************

 

“Mmmh..” Shige woke up in a blurry haze as his body felt sticky and overexerted as if he spent a full day at the gym. He blinked once and then twice when he felt a warm presence next to him and sure enough there was a gentle hand that brushed through his hair. Once his eyes had the chance to focus on his surroundings he noted it was still dark, the bedroom dimly lit by the small night lamp on his bedside table. The air reeked of sweat and sex and for once in his lifetime Shige didn’t cringe in disgust at the smell once he laid eyes on the figure next to him on the bed.  
  
Koyama was sitting against the headboard, propped up by some pillows and smiling softly to himself as his attention was fully on the book in his lap while his other hand continued to stroke Shige’s hair not aware of the other man being awake.  
  
Shige noted that the other man was still naked with the exception of the sheet that barely covered his lower body. “You’d rather read my book than get dressed?” He croaked out and Koyama nearly dropped the book in shock as he yelped slightly.  
  
“You scared me.” Koyama blushed and held the book to his bare chest, “How long were you up? I didn’t even notice…”  
  
“Long enough.” Shige smirked and nuzzled against Koyama’s waist until his head was resting on the other man’s stomach. “Is it good?”  
Koyama laughed softly, “So you listened to my suggestion after all.” He smiled and kissed Shige on the forehead, “Do they end up together in the next book?”  
  
Closing the book in Koyama’s hands for him, Shige predatorily leaned over the man. Ready for another round of assaulting his plush lips.  
  
  
“No spoilers.”  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
 _The Cat Who Chases The Iris—_ Acclaimed novelist Kato Shigeaki brings forth another tale surrounding the entertainment world about a lone male idol who is at his wits end over the pressure of showbiz. He finds solace in two things, fishing and his giggly best friend who becomes his life’s comrade.  
“ _So relatable! I’d read it again and again!” – Koyama Keiichiro, Ramen shop waiter_


End file.
